Desmond Cyrus
Desmond Cyrus is the elusive leader behind the Val Royeaux's council of 12. Desmond has no public records of even existing, as in he used his various connections to erase the existence of the man known as Desmond Cyrus. He is known as the ghost of a ghost, a legend in fact, even seeing this man once guarantees the death of someone's enemies. Throughout his organization the only person to ever see him in person is Crevan Sytiki who speaks for him when he is absent from council meetings. Recently, he has started to become more active as he wishes to oversee a few projects Val Royeaux is active in whether they fail or succeed, Desmond is content with his organization. Appearance Desmond has very long, flowing black hair. In addition, he has red eyes with symbols resembling target radars running across his pupils. He wears a black suit with three white buttons, a black tie and a white dress shirt inside. He also has a black belt and black loafers. He wears white gloves when out on missions. Personality Desmond Cyrus appears as a cold and emotionless person who finds no real challenge from the world. He is a cold and calculating man never showing emotions such as fear or remorse should things go wrong. He has even stated he has no cares if his organization is destroyed, as long as he survives he'll bring it back as many times as needed until he achieves his objective. He enjoys being challenged by opponents who are unafraid of his legend. He is not without mercy, only killing when he deems the action required never killing out of spite or anger. He rarely shows emotion the only case where he shows even a hint of emotion is if the hand of the boss is at risk of dying or is ever captured. He is very manipulative and secretive using the assets available to him to bend to his whim or manipulate assets that refuse to cooperate against a potential rival. While he never appears to show emotion and while never stating this, he hates people that think they can manipulate him due to his high levels of intuition he usually sees through peoples schemes. Although, if he is tricked or manipulated in a way he does not catch a hold of right away, he respects those types of people who he can't predict. He is often straight forward when on missions, almost assassin like to the point where he can just walk in and out and not have anyone discover what he's done for a good hour or two. He is a very hard man to read, almost no one has ever really been able to predict what his goal for the Val Royeaux really is or if he cares if they succeed or not. Either way Desmond Cyrus is a well informed man who uses Crevan's information network in a very enigmatic way, he is a very strong man and shouldn't be underestimated in a fight. Synopsis History While much of Desmond Cyrus's history is unknown he has made a recent move that would easily describe him as a Dark Mage. He trapped 15 high ranking Rune Knights in a building entrapped by Jutsu Shiki with the rules that only 1 may leave only if all but 1 rune knight was left standing in this death trap. Albeit this was not at first incentive enough to drive them to fight, but then Desmond recited the names and locations of the rune knights family members and threatened to both kill their family member and reveal publicly the dark truth behind the tragic event they failed to stop, to prove he knew this he stated one word "Pierce" starting the dark game he set up. When all was said and done only Desmond and one rune knight remained but the barrier didn't go away, Desmond then slashed the man's neck and watched him bleed out only when he finally bled out did the barrier go away. He then released the footage of the event to entire population of Fiore to show that their so called incorruptible rune knights are nothing more then highly trained murderers that are as just as capable of falling as anyone else. Equipment *'Excalibur'- Desmond's personal gun that is also a sword. While he is never seen carrying it he always has it on him, or at least nearby. The sword part of Excalibur is very sharp and durable, capable of cutting through steel with its vibrations it gives off destabilizing the defense of what he is trying to cut through. The gun part of it is like a shotgun used to catch his opponents off guard due to the shape of Excalibur. Magic & Abilities Immense Magical Powers- Desmond has incredible magic reserves, along with his immense magical power he is very strong. Even possessing a larger magical reserve then everyone affiliated with the Val Royeaux. Enhanced Speed & Strength- Desmond's speed and strength are 2 of his most powerful assets. His speed is very enhanced and has outran many people in the past. His strength is used very precisely to dislocate joints or even break bones. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant- Desmond's martial art and hand to hand skills are not to be underestimated, he has defeated large hordes of enemies using nothing but his martial arts, he has even gone as far as to claim if he fought a guild master of a renown guild one on one he would win easily. Master Weapon User- He has extensive knowledge of the ins and outs of weapons both so he can use them flawlessly if he ever needed to wield the weapon in question or if he ever needed to defend himself against the weapon in question. Keen Intelligence-He possesses a keen strategic mind. He can formulate great plans of action to defeat his opponents with quick efficiency. His intellect has also helped him in predicting guard rotations of enemy complexes. Nullification Magic- is an extremely powerful Caster Magic that nullifies all attacks that are Magical in nature. He uses this magic to get the edge against mages that for the most part rely on using their magic to fight in battle, often using the magic to protect himself from magical attacks that his enemy throw at him. Darkness Magic- is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. He often uses this magic to enhance his stealth by hiding in the shadows or darkness of an area. Spatial Magic- Is a magic that manipulates space to manipulate the fighting field. He often uses the magic to sneak past doors or stubborn guards, or administer one of his drugs to an opponent from a distance. Lightning Magic- Is a magic that manipulates the element of lightning. He often uses this magic to increase his speed and electrify his opponents in a very intense way. Sword Magic- Desmond uses this magic on his sword to increase its cutting power or engulf it in an element such as fire to increase its damage in ways that he can't naturally do so. Trivia *His appearance is based off of Izuru Kamukura from Danganronpa 2. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Val Royeaux Category:Assassin Category:Dark Mage